


Erica.

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Grief, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: teen wolf drabble for: deep, mute, pain
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Cora Hale, Vernon Boyd/Cora Hale/Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Kudos: 3
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Erica.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted [here.](https://those-who-fall.tumblr.com/post/616602071210278912/teenwolfdrabbles-cora-hale-vernon-boyd-deep)

Cora watched, from across the vault, as Boyd curled in on himself. He had stopped shaking, his deep, broken sobs receding into silence. He’d never been one for conversation, delegating that task to Erica. Without her, it was like their world was on mute. The silence was painful.

_Erica._

Cora’s mother had told her, once upon a time, that wolves weren’t meant to be solitary creatures. Clearly, she’d never watched her entire pack burn, never watched a beautiful, high-spirited girl, full of life and love, be killed for fighting back.

Solitary wolves didn’t feel that kind of pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
